Pieces
by Euregatto
Summary: They have each other, and she feels that it's enough for her... The hole in her heart, where Yoruichi has left her mark, closes up. For now. GgioSoi one-shot... I challenged myself XD


**_"Pieces"  
_**  
**Pairing**: GgioSoi (Ggio x Soifon)  
**Story type: One-shot  
**  
Based off of the 2nd, 6th, and 8th song (2 is Soifon's # plus 6 because Ggio was the sixth Fraccion to die) song played from my itunes list on Shuffle. Just a little challenge I wanted to give to myself. If anyone wants to try it for themselves feel free. Go crazy xD  
How it works: put list on shuffle, listen to the 2nd song in the shuffle, then the 6th, and finally the 8th and write a one-shot (or how ever many chapters you want to make it) using those three songs. (they do **not** have to be written in order of how they were chosen, but they MUST BE USED)

**My songs:**

**2nd Song: "Do What You Do" Artist: Mudvayne  
6th Song: "It Ends Tonight" Artist: All American Rejects  
8th Song: "You Found Me" Artist: The Fray**

Now, for the title of the story take the shuffle off, play a song, put it back on, and then title it with the title of the second song played. If you have a story that happens to have the same title as the song, use the title of the sixth song. (that's what happened to me xD)

**My songs:**

**Second Song: "Running up that Hill" Artist: Placebo **Already used**  
Sixth Song: "Pieces" Artist: Sum 41 **unused

If that doesn't work, use the 8th or try all over again xD

One last thing: The title of the song (that is going to be your title for the story) must be used in the story _somewhere_. It does **not** need to be a big part of the story, it could refer to something small. Example:  
_"Pieces"_  
_The jar was in pieces_.

Good Luck if you wish to do this! -Eure

* * *

"Soifon!" Ggio calls for his roommate as he enters their apartment, "I'm home!" He notices the pathetic scent of lemon wood polisher and faint smell of sake and he can't help but feel a strange sense of foreboding.  
They've been living together since college, an idea for them both since they were children.  
He eyes a familiar picture frame on the floor, face-down, and the glass is shattered. He shifts the pieces around so he can pick up the neglected picture. It's a shot from Kurosaki's barbeque "College Graduation" party only a few summers ago.  
Everyone Ichigo knew was there, his sisters, his father and friends, Ggio and his friends, Soifon and her friends, and everyone they had gone to school with since Highschool. Ggio couldn't help but smile because the girl from the town's Woman's Association club Rangiku was the one who took the photo. She managed to get a lot of people in one frame.  
In this one, though, there was Soifon hanging upside down from the tree in the yard with Yoruichi sitting on the same thick branch, Ggio was scratching his head at Avirama and Findor making out on the grass (he didn't know they were dating at the time), and Kisuke was trying to convince Ichigo to help Isshin cook on the grill-which was going up in flames.  
Sobbing from within the kitchen brings Ggio back into reality and he drops the picture back on the shelf of the China cabinet.  
He walks in on Soifon. She's crying into her arm, a handful of sake bottle are scattered on the table but only half are empty. He wants to ask what's wrong, and why he's never seen her so depressed before. Instead, he strokes her hair and her back and murmurs soothing words to her.  
A card slips out from her grip and he picks it up. She notices, but only cries harder.

It was that same day, but early into the afternoon, when it happened. Soifon and Ggio both work as CSI detectives on two separate teams. One of Soifon's team members is Yoruichi Shihoin, and their closer to each other than anything.  
Soifon finds Yoruichi to be the most amazing woman she has ever met... and she would always be there for her. But when she told herself that, she didn't expect to be put on the spot when Yoruichi hands her a card. "I'm really excited and-!" and blah blah blah all Soifon can do is stare until she feel like gouging her eyes out from staring at the card in her hand for so long. "He asked me a few days ago and it's been really hard to not tell you but you're the first one who gets the invitation! You wanna be my bride's maid?"  
Soifon forces a smile. She's happy that Yoruichi is happy but her heart is breaking and her self-esteem is crushing. and through it all she can't stop smiling because it's funny how fucking stupid she is to have not seen this coming.  
"That's wonderful, Yoruichi-sama!" And her smiling is starting to _hurt_. Yoruichi is bursting with joy and she's too oblivious to see that Soifon's hurting.

"You have been invited to the marriage of Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin..." Ggio shuts himself up and returns to calming his roommate down. "Ssh, Soifon it's OK."  
"It's not OK! It'll never be OK...!" She won't stop sobbing and Ggio finds himself hugging her. He really wants to convince her that's it OK, that everything will be alright and she'll be alright because it's not the end of the world. But it's the end of _her_ world, and he's now trying to convince _himself_ that she'll be OK.  
**It'll never be OK it'll never be OK it'll never be OK **and she can't stop the phrase from spilling from her lips.  
Ggio notices she smells like bitter beer and even something darker, and begins to wonder if sake is the only thing she's been drinking.

The next morning he finds her on the floor of her room. She's been up for most of the night going through old pictures tucked away in shoe boxes. Now most of them are ringing around her curled up form.  
He wonders if she passed out from the alchohol finally getting to her head or if it was just exhaustion. He picks her up bridal-style and places her on her bed. She shifts and rolls over to get comfortable, muttering slurred things under her breath but Ggio knows they border around the only clear sentence to actually come from her mouth, "What does he have that I don't?"  
He decided not be a wise-ass and covers her with the sheet.

Senior year of college was difficult, but he remembers spending so much time with his friends he was upset when the bell rang. It was the last day of school... Ever. So he checks up on how everyone is doing in their lives by grabbing a handful of numbers out of the yellow pages.  
Cuuhlhourne is working his way to the top of a hair dressing salon. No surprise there.  
Avirama is still working on designing a new kind of helicopter because he's always dreamed of flying. He and his boyfriend Findor are living together, and Findor is the spokesperson on a hit radio station.  
Nirgge runs his own cafe.  
Poww is a plumber. That's a new one.  
Omaeda-Ggio quickly hangs up the phone, realizing that he doesn't like self-absorbed people who brag about riches. And since when were they friends? Well, he wasn't a bad kid, just too half-assed to see that no one enjoys boasting lectures.  
Old Man Baraggan, their freshman math teacher, had recently passed away. He was way past his time. All the friends meet at his funeral, and Ggio gets their phone numbers on his cell. He scrolls past Soifon's name and wonders how she's doing.

When the wedding comes and goes, Ggio once again finds Soifon crying... but this time at the dinner party. She's with Yoruichi, and when she asks the girl what's wrong, all Soi can say is, "Don't worry, I'm fine! I'm just so happy for you!"  
Ggio knows she's lying. Sort of.  
That night he finds her wollowing again, but this time she's not drinking. He grabs her wrist and forces her to the bar for a drink. After the past several months of putting up with her and her random outburts of waterworks and getting drunk when that happened, he could really use one, too. Finally, he finds out that she's not crying because of Yoruichi's wedding, but because Yoruichi's honeymoon is also on her birthday.  
He hadn't forgotten, and he tells her that the two of them can do something special together. She starts staring at him, and finally he can't help but ask, "What's wrong? Don't like the idea?"  
"Uh..." She quickly downs her shot, "It's not that. I just realized you're probably pissed off with me."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Why are we here? It's because I'm upset and you don't want me to be alone."  
He realizes he's never really thought about it that way before, but he keeps quiet. She nudges him with her elbow, and she starts to laugh. For some reason, he's laughing too. Niether of them know why, but they don't care.  
They have each other, and she feels that it's enough for her... The hole in her heart, where Yoruichi has left her mark, closes up.  
For now.

On her birthday, she's turned 24 and he's only one year older, Ggio surprises Soifon with a party for just the two of them. He finds a postcard in the mail and reads that it's from Yoruichi and Kisuke on some resort island. It's made out to be a pathetic excuse for a birthday card.  
He leaves it there for the morning.

When she finally gets the postcard the next night after work she smirks and says to him, "Wanna have a bonfire?"  
The flames dance and she doesn't feel guilty that she burned the postcard. She hadn't burned it because she was _mad_, but she didn't like _reminders_ of how broken her heart had been at one point. He notices that the fire is casting an interesting luminescent light that makes her even more beautiful.  
He realizes that he's in love with her.  
She catches onto him watching her and quips, "Keep it in your pants. Oh, and I have something to show you."  
He quirks an eyebrow as she reaches into a box by her feet. Wondering how he didn't notice it before, he observes as she picks two kittens out of the cardboard cube, "Suzumebachi and Tigre Estoque! I found them on the side of the road today. Can we keep them?"  
Why was she asking?  
He flashes a grin, "If you get them checked out first, sure."  
She _kisses_ him suddenly him and runs back into the house, still holding the baby cats in a motherly manner.  
Ggio knows she's never been this happy in such a long time, and he smiles and turns back to observe the roaring flames of the fire. He loves her.

When two more postcards come, Ggio asks Soifon if she wants to burns them too.

It's been a month since Yoruichi's wedding. Ggio blinks and finds himself sitting beside Soifon at the kitchen table, toasting with Yoruichi and Kisuke to a long life of happiness. Soifon is smiling because she announced that she and Ggio are dating. The kittens play on the floor, and Ggio realizes he keeps seeing a smaller version of Soifon playing with a mini version of Yoruichi. Children. Maybe.  
Still, Soifon is happy and he's laughing and neither Kisuke nor Yoruichi are going to end up alone. They're toasting again and sharing stories and enjoying the dinner on the table because they're all so fucking **happy**.  
Yoruichi finally asks what Soifon did with the postcards she sent. She shrugs and says, "Well, I got them but Suzumebachi had a bit of a teething problem so I had to throw them out... Hope you don't mind. They were really nice so I was disappointed."  
Her best friend laughs, "Nah, it's fine I understand!"  
Ggio smirks into his drink. Soifon was always good with lying, but at least she didn't want to rip Yoruichi apart. She wasn't as selfish as one might think... And now that she was happy, he was happy, and everything worked out in the end... He pauses his sip. Wait, everything worked out? Was it _that_ easy?  
If it was, then he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life with her, so he drinks to it.  
He loves her. She loves him.  
Simple as that.

* * *

**end. hope you enjoyed :D reveiw?**


End file.
